


Waking Up

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, No specified pronouns, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, jongin's lowkey a pervert, sleepover, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which jongin suggests you stay the night and you want to be the little spoon





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written purely because i felt soft for jongin

"Baaaaabe, please!" Jongin practically whine. You two had been dating for a couple of months now, and he invited you to sleep over at his house. His offer involved 'only sleeping', but something made you doubt your innuendo prone boyfriend and his claims. "I don't know. I don't have pajamas or anything. What if-" He stopped you from rambling with a kiss. "I'll lend you one of my shirts, it'll be fine. Besides, it's late. If you leave now, something could happen."

At this point, you couldn't think of any good reasons why you shouldn't. It wasn't like you didn't want to spend the night with Jongin, you just weren't sure if that was all he wanted.

"Alright, I'll spend the night." A victorious smile tugged at his plump lips. "Perfect! This is really just one big excuse for cuddles, you know that right?" You laughed at him. "I figured." The clock read 11:48. Wow, it really is late, you thought to yourself. Maybe I am making the right choice.

Jongin yawned and you did as well. "I'm tired." He whispered, yawning yet again. ''Then let's sleep." You whispered back. He took your hand and lead you from his living room up to his bedroom. His walls were a lovely shade of dark green, and his furniture was a medium brown.

The large and admittedly fluffy looking comforter was a red and cream flannel. His room looked cozy, and ultimately Jongin. Despite the large amounts of innuendos he regularly spouted, he was a very soft person underneath it all. "I'll grab you some clothes to wear." He turned from you and pulled something from a drawer and handed it to you. "Go ahead and change in the bathroom if you like."

You shook your head. "Turn around, I'll change here." A sly smile was on his lips, but you chose to ignore it. "Go ahead, I won't look." He said, putting his hands up over his eyes. Not satisfied, you physically had to turn him around, before turning around yourself and stripping from what you wore earlier in the day to 'your' new shirt. Once you were changed, you gave him the okay. "Alright, you can look now."

His ever-present smirk was on his lips again as he admired how the shirt fit your body. It was a couple sizes too large and extended past your upper thighs, but you loved it. "You look amazing in my shirts. Nice butterflies by the way." That last part confused you, until you remembered the pattern on your underwear.

 _Butterflies_.

You were a lovely shade of scarlet as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around you. "Get off me you perv!" You said frustratedly, while attempting to shove him off. Unfortunately, he was much too big, so you were forced to deal with his smothering hug. "But I'm your perv!" He said back between laugher. Eventually, you were able to push him away and he dramatically fell onto the bed. "Now it's my turn to get in my pjs. (Y/N), you better not look." He spoke in a much higher pitched voice, no doubt making fun of you.

Frowning, you turned around so he could get dressed. You did turn your head to peek, only to see Jongin's strong back and the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers that just barely were visible from his pyjama pants which hugged his hips.

Feeling your face begin to heat up once more, you immediately turned back around. When he gave you the okay to turn around, he gave you a knowing look. Maybe it was the fact that your face was a couple shades away from being pure scarlet. Maybe it was the fact that your eyes were focused on his strong torso and arms.

“See something you like?” He asked, unable to stay serious and giggling as he wiggled his eyebrows. Playfully smacking his chest and using one hand to cover your shy and giggly smile, there was a loving look in his eye when he looked down at you.

Your giggles and smile were halted by a long yawn. Jongin ruffled your hair. “Are you ready for bed?” Nodding, you hopped onto his bed and lied down.

He mischievously eyed your body and practically pounced on top of you. The bed creaked under his weight and swayed ever so slightly. “Jongin, you’re crushing my bones.”

A blank look was on his face. “Hold on, I’m trying to think of a dirty joke.” With the roll of your eyes, you pushed him off the bed so he landed on the floor. “Jongin, you’re an idiot. Besides, the best dirty joke here is ‘that’s what she said’.”

Jongin looked at you with awe in his eyes. “I love you for saying that.” Getting back onto the bed and crawling under the blankets, he looked at you with big puppy eyes. “(Y/N), be a doll and go turn off the light?”

Sighing, you got up and turned it off before joining him under the covers. Jongin brought your body close the second you touched the mattress. He attempted to be the little spoon, but he was much too large to do that. “Jongin, let me be the little spoon.” You whispered.

“It’s going to cost you.” You could practically hear the smirk in his words. “Fine, how am I supposed to pay you?” He pretended to think for a second. “It’s going to cost you one kiss.”

His goofy attempt at getting a kiss out of you did cause a small smile to erupt across your features. “On the cheek.” You muttered. Jongin groaned in mock frustration. “I just wanna kiss you, why do you have to make it so difficult?”

“It’s comments like those that don’t get you kisses.” A shocked gasp left his lips. “(Y/N), you wouldn’t!” Jongin’s voice sounded distressed, but you kept the charade going. “Try me, Kim Jongin.”

In a complete turn of mood, he shifted your body and kissed your lips.

Your reaction was almost instantaneous, meeting the pace of his kiss relatively quickly. His hands trailed down your back, resting above the curve of your ass. You hands cradled his cheek, gently stroking the tops of his cheekbones with the pad of your thumbs.

While Jongin tried to intensify the kiss, you simply wouldn’t let him. You prematurely broke the kiss, and he pouted. Pressing a quick kiss on his lips, you looked him in the eyes. “Now, I believe I get to be the little spoon.”

He begrudgingly moved, and you smiled with satisfaction. “Goodnight Jongin.” You heard your boyfriend chuckle a little before saying his good night to you as well. Eventually his arm draped itself over your body and pulled you closer.

It was silent for a few minutes. You were in a relaxed state, about to fall asleep. “Psst! (Y/N)!” Jongin whispered, propping himself up to look at you.

Your eyes were still shut, but you groaned out something sounded vaguely like ‘what?’. “Wanna do it?” He asked, and you could hear the cocky smile in the way he spoke.   
  
“Shut the fuck up Jongin, and go to sleep.” You said, pulling the blanket up and sinking back into his embrace.

*

When Jongin woke up, he noticed that you were still fast asleep. You looked so calm and serene. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was nearly eleven. Not wanting to wake you, he very carefully and slowly got out of bed.

Looking back to see if you were sleeping, he grabbed fresh clothes and went to take a shower. He was gone for no more than ten minutes, and within those ten minutes, you slowly began to wake up.

He noticed that you were stirring upon returning to his bedroom. Jongin returned to his spot on the bed and you immediately turned over and curled up against him. Inhaling the smell of his shampoo and body wash, you sighed with contentment.

Slinging an arm around you, he closed his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your head. You nuzzled your face into his neck. “Good morning, Jongin.” You whispered. “Good morning, (Y/N).”

He ran his fingers through your hair, causing you to look up at him. “Should we get up?” You asked him, silently hoping he’d say no. Comically thinking for a seconds, he stroked his chin.

“Well, you can try. But, I can’t guarantee that I won’t pull you back down and kiss you all over, but feel free to try.”

Taking his challenge, you threw his arm off you and sprung off the bed. Your escape would have been successful, if it weren’t for Jongin’s hand. It was wrapped around your wrist and pulled you back down almost instantly.

You were forced underneath him, his weight just barely hovering over you. Kisses were softly placed all over your face, neck and collarbones. The kisses were meant to be seductive, but you found yourself giggling more than anything. You couldn’t help being so goddamn ticklish.

He stopped and allowed you to compose yourself. “What am I going to do with you?” Jongin asked, smiling down at you. “I don’t know, I mean, your last plan sort of backfired. I’m just sort of rolling with all this.”

Chuckling, Jongin rolled off you. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” A soft blush tinted your cheeks. “Can we stay in bed all day?” You asked, looking lovingly into his eyes. The most sincere smile you’ve ever seen erupted on his face. “Sounds like a plan.”

 


End file.
